The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘TNAGAPL’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new cultivar is one of several selections of new Agastache using hardy and dwarf Agastache species in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the open pollinated seedlings of Agastache ‘66-04’, a proprietary, unpatented seedling. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and lavender pink flowers.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache ‘66-4’ the new cultivar is shorter with better branching and lavender pink rather than purple blue flowers.
Compared to its sibling, Agastache ‘TNAGAPDB’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,950, the new cultivar has a lower, broader habit and lavender pink flowers rather than purple blue.
Compared Agastache ‘Kudos Ambrosia’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,614), the new cultivar is shorter with rose buds to lavender pink flowers rather than orange buds to pink flowers.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. rose buds to lavender pink flowers in large inflorescences,        2. a long bloom time,        3. a short, compact habit, and        4. good cold tolerance,        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.